Dangerous and Sweet
by Waruitenshi
Summary: Norman throws Harry a Halloween bash to celebrate his good grades. However, the party is simply another excuse to lure Peter into his presence. But when he sees the boys costume, will he be able to keep things sweet or will things start to get dangerous when Norman finds his self-control slipping? Norman/Peter. One Shot Yaoi/Slash. Warnings/Details Inside.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spider-Man or Marvel. If I DID, things would have been a LOT different. XD**

**WARNING(S): This fic (as do all my others) contains my own brand of wonderful insanity/warpedness. It also has slash/yaoi; which is two guys getting all gay and doing fun and kinky things. Don't like, don't read. As usual, flamers (if any) will be ignored Lmfao. Read at your own risk.**

**Pairing(s): Norman Osborn/Peter Parker.**

**Author's Note(s): I think this is my first Halloween fic LoL so yay me. This takes place before these two become enemies and is as AU as every fanfic there is XD.**

******IMPORTANT NOTE: I have written a sort of spin-off fic (or whatever you want to call it) telling Harry's side of this story and how he felt about Norman and Peter's attraction and everything, as well as how he came to terms with the idea of it. It's a Venom/Harry slash pairing because I love delving into the relationships between symbiotes and their hosts, etc. XD Anyways, the fic is called "Trick and Treat" if you want to check it out. I wanted to post it sooner, LOL but it turned out a lot longer than I expected. XD**

**I know everyone wants to see some Harry/Peter action LOL but I can only write so fast and edit my own work, okay? XD So just be patient because I have other stuff I have to write as well for the Spideyverse as well as other fandoms, and I have a life.**

**I got the idea for Peter's costume from the Halloween episode of the "The Spectacular Spider-Man" cartoon but I modified it because I thought it'd be fun. X3 And yes, Norman's costume is essentially Alucard's outfit from "Hellsing" but black and green without the hat and sunglasses. XD I LOVE that outfit!**

**If anyone seems OOC then I apologize, but it IS fan fiction, so yeah. I wanted to show that Norman can be a good guy with the right person, and stuff like that.**

**On another note, Norman's and Harry's eyes always looked blue-green to me, like Sherlock Holmes' eyes do in the show "Sherlock". Never quite blue or green, and yet both at the same time. It's a beautiful eye color in my opinion. LoL I had originally said that Peter's eyes were brown like they were in the "Spectacular Spider-Man" cartoon, but decided to change them back to their adorable baby blues. :3**

**Also, I have no idea how old Spider-Man is in this series since I have never heard it mentioned, so I'm gonna just assume he's like 17 or 18 since in a later episode he says he has his learners permit XD and most sites label him as 16+. Not like anyone seems to care about his age anyways since everyone's writing pairings about him with characters like Iron Man or the adult version of Deadpool anyways.**

**So whatever, it's a cartoon anyways LOL. If you don't like it then don't read it. XD Enjoy! Lmfao.**

**Now! ON WITH THE STORY! Please review! I find them tasty!**

* * *

**"Dangerous and Sweet"**

* * *

October came around before anyone knew it, and Halloween approached just as swiftly. Seeing as Peter had been helping Harry with his studies as usual and the boy had managed to surprisingly raise his grades, Norman decided a little rewarding was in order when his son gave him the good news.

And that is how Peter Parker came about receiving an invitation from Harry about his dad throwing him a little Halloween party. Now, when someone like Norman Osborn said "little", you could bet it was going to be what most people considered a pretty wicked party; pun intended.

Norman was standing aloofly atop the staircase by the railing; watching jadedly as the guests poured in. They were all kids from Harry's school whom his son had invited, but none of them were the one he'd been keeping an eye out for…

Okay, so maaaaaybe he hadn't thrown the party entirely to reward Harry, so much as it was yet another excuse Norman often made to lure one Peter Parker to him in order to enjoy the pleasure of the young brunettes company.

So, it was partly for Harry and partly for himself. And as long as his son didn't know about his father's dark desires towards his bestfriend then all was well. Having yet to see the one he was looking for though, Norman heaved a weary sigh and went to refill his glass with scotch.

Peter showed up with Sam, Ava, Luke and Danny following him like they usually did. Everyone was supposed to be wearing a costume since it was a "costume party", which was rather fun Pete thought. It'd been forever since he'd ever actually dressed up for Halloween, and he was used to wearing an actual costume on a regular basis.

Ava was dressed up as a black cat; which Sam and Peter couldn't help giggling about and only stopped with the jokes when she gave them each a good whack to the back of their heads.

Danny wore a monk outfit since he wanted to be cool but non-frightening as he was concerned about scaring children or the elderly. But while that was nice and all, Peter couldn't help finding it rather lame.

Sam of course had to be flashy and attract attention, so he dressed up as the Wolfman so he could scare people as well as be awesome. Not that Peter thought he looked awesome at all, more like a rabid Chihuahua if anything.

Luke's costume was pretty sweet though because he chose to dress up as Frankenstein and he DID look scary! What with how huge he was and all. Plus knowing he had super strength and could use it if made fun of also helped add to the menacing costume he picked.

But, if anyone had a more interesting costume, it was Pete, because he wanted to try and see if he could get away with it… His teammates either thought he was out of his freakin' mind, stupid or a combination of the two and told him to wear something else. But Peter was determined to see what would happen. And couldn't help hoping to draw the eye of a certain person in particular…

Weaving their way through the crowd of people, Peter split up from his team because they wanted to go enjoy themselves and were still on semi-friendly terms with Harry. Pete found Harry getting chatted up by some girls who were obviously only interested in him for his looks and money.

Okay, well, mostly the money. They could care less if Harry looked like Ben Grimm so long as he was loaded. Peter couldn't stand people like that, but supposed Harry probably was oblivious to it for the most part and decided not to comment on it.

"Hey Harry!" The auburn haired teen looked over and grinned brightly at his best bud when he saw the smaller teen push his way through the crowd of people.

"Hey there Petey. Glad you could make it!" Harry greeted cheerfully; always happy to see that Peter was able to show up. He could never understand how busy the brunette could be, but figured he was studying or something.

Still, it was thanks to Pete that he was getting to have this party, and was psyched that his dad was staying as well. Though, if he knew the REAL reasons why, Harry might not be so happy…

"Heh, yeah." Peter rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and smiled.

"So have you said hi to dad yet?" Harry asked good naturedly; knowing far more than what they all assumed, but knowing it was better if he played dumb.

Peter blushed a little. "Y-you mean your dad is here?" He was quite taken aback by that news, and couldn't help feeling a pleasant fluttering of the very familiar butterflies in his stomach at the thought of the handsome older man.

Sure, Tony Stark was good looking, but Peter just couldn't find anyone to be hotter than Norman Osborn for some strange reason. He'd had a bit of a crush on the man since before he'd even had the pleasure of meeting him and becoming friends with Harry because the young hero was so enthralled by the scientific papers Mr. Osborn had written on various subjects that greatly interested him.

"Yep! Pretty cool huh Pete?" Harry said a little excitedly; just glad to have his father around for once, even if his reasons might be a bit askew from what their intended purposes were supposed to be. But oh well, something was better than nothing.

"He's around here somewhere… Come on, let's go find him!" And before Peter could protest; his face dusted a faint pink, Harry grabbed ahold of his forearm and drug him away from the disappointed skanks and off to search the spots his dad usually hung around during parties.

"Wicked costume by the way Peter!" The teen commented with a knowing smirk as he eyed it briefly while they ambled through the party guests. Peter felt his face grow a tad warmer and grinned at the compliment.

"Heheh, yeah, I just couldn't resist, you know? Considering everything that's happened, it was the scariest thing I could come up with." He admitted. Harry frowned for a second and nodded in understanding before chuckling a little at his friends odd sense of humor. It really was an interesting choice…

Harry himself was sporting a costume of Hawkeye from the Avengers, and he looked pretty awesome in it too! The dark colors suited his bestfriend rather well, and Peter couldn't help realizing that the Osborn family seemed to look so very much at home in dark colors in general. He couldn't help wondering why that was, at least until they reached their destination.

Norman had gone to his office to refill his drink and had been locking up the small yet elegant liquor cabinet when he heard a soft knocking on the doors.

"Come in." He told whoever it was coolly; tucking the key back into his suit pocket. His blue-green eyes widened in astonishment however when two young men walked in; though his eyes had immediately been drawn to one in particular.

Peter Parker to be exact, and the reason why was due to the lads choice in costume. Peter had on a modified version of the Spider-Man costume, except instead of the usual red and blue, it was solid black with white webbing and a matching white spider insignia on the chest!

He wore everything except for the mask, but he looked _damn good _in it regardless! Norman couldn't believe his eyes. As the two teens drew nearer, the older male could see how well the suit fit the boy, as if it were a second skin.

And the sight of the others wiry, sylphlike build was enough to make Norman want to pounce the young hero right there and then. But thankfully, he was able to control his desires and managed to compose himself when Peter looked at him with concern and asked sweetly if he was okay.

"Ah, yes… I'm fine. Thank you, Peter." Norman replied in kind with a small smile. Trying and failing to take his eyes off the stunning display before him. Harry wanted to snicker but knew better.

"Well, here he is Pete. I should go see if MJ is here yet. Can't exactly have a party without the guest of honor, can we?" He said smilingly; letting go of his friends forearm and making for the door.

Peter's baby blue eyes went wide like a deer in the headlights when he realized Harry was going to leave them alone and rushed after him before he could get to the door. Norman couldn't help finding it rather cute and wondered if it was because Peter found him intimidating.

The boy had always been respectful to be sure, but the two of them had very rarely ever been alone. And in those moments, the brunette always seemed a little on edge most of the time.

"Dude! Don't ditch me like that!" Peter told him scoldingly, and Harry laughed quietly and gave Pete a pat on the back.

"It's okay Pete, it's just my dad. It's not like he's gonna attack you and drain you of bodily fluids." Harry quipped; making reference to the fact that his dad was dressed up as a rather dashing vampire.

Not like the corny Dracula kind at all. He was more the aristocratic sort from the Victorian era. The outfit comprised of a charcoal suit, black leather riding boots, and a flamboyant yet intricately knotted green cravat, covered by a full-length hunter green frock overcoat; similar to a duster but far more stylish. Giving the mans overall appearance a far more shockingly and _hauntingly allure _than usual.

Peter swallowed hard when he glanced over at his shoulder to the devilishly dressed man; who flashed him a charming smile that revealed nicely pointed vampiric fangs to finish the ensemble.

'_Damn he's hot! How the hell could he look any hotter?! It defies freakin' logic…!' _Spidey thought in disbelief as he tried not to focus on the level of hotness that is Norman Osborn, because he was pretty sure that with the way his suit was so tight that such sultry thoughts could make things uncomfortable and awkward quickly.

Harry gave Pete a reassuring pat on the back. "You'll be fine. He's usually pretty happy to see you anyways, so it'd be rude if you didn't at least go and say hi to him." His friend said matter of factly. And though the thought of his presence making the older man happy was rather giddy inducing, Pete was still a bit unsure.

The youngest Osborn gave his friend a mischievous grin before disappearing out the door and slipping away; the sound of music being muffled when it closed. Leaving Norman and Peter all alone in his office.

"Good evening, Peter." The brunette tensed slightly in surprise at the sudden sound behind him and spun around; rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and trying not to smile nervously, but that never worked too well in his case.

Not that Norman minded. The others shy nature was always rather endearing, because the man knew the other was much stronger than others took him for; having seen small glimpses of the young mans resolve when it was needed.

"E-evening, Mr. Osborn… Um, cool party." The teen inwardly winced. Ugh, that sounded even lamer out loud than in his head.

"Why thank you Peter. I do hope you're enjoying yourself?" Norman inquired in a tone the brunette couldn't help finding smooth and comforting. The man leaned casually against the edge of his desk with drink in hand.

He motioned for Peter to come closer, and though hesitantly at first, the other obliged and stood behind the armchair that was between them. Resting his hands on the headrest as if it were some sort of shield to better protect him; though whether it was to protect him from Mr. Osborn or himself, Peter wasn't so sure…

"Y-yes Sir. I just got here, but so far it's been very… interesting." Peter paused; trying to find the right word for the situation he'd been tossed into. Norman quirked a curious brow at the others choice in phrasing and couldn't help a smirk playing at his lips.

"I see." The poor boy was far too on edge for Norman's liking, no matter how much fun it was. Perhaps he could do something to relax him a little? Calculating eyes regarded his own glass for a moment before they went back to rest on his attractive guest.

"Peter, would you like something to drink? You look like you could use one." The man teased lightly. Peter's eyes went to Norman's glass and the man blinked when he saw a faint pink dust over the secret hero's fair features.

"No thank you, Sir. I-I'm not old enough." Ever the good boy. Norman couldn't help his smile widening.

"So you've never even tried it?" The man couldn't help finding it noteworthy. Even Harry had tasted alcohol before; the boy having snuck into his liquor cabinet somehow to try it out. Heck, Norman was pretty sure most kids Peter's age had at least tried some at some point or another for whatever reasons they had.

To his delight, Peter shook his head. "No, I haven't Mr. Osborn. My Aunt told me underage drinking is against the law." Osborn wanted to scoff or laugh at that. True, he didn't condone drinking for minors, but just a little taste to understand what it was all about couldn't hurt.

"I'm not saying to down my glass, Peter. Simply to take a little sip just to see if you even like it is enough." Norman offered kindly; going so far as to hold out his own glass to the youth. Peter eyed it cautiously.

"This isn't that whole peer pressure thing Aunt May told me about… is it?" The boy remarked wittily before he could stop himself; his eyebrow raised with slight suspicion. Norman quirked a brow again; finding the witty retort oddly fitting Peter in his black Spidey costume.

"Do you _feel_ pressured?" The hero thought for a moment before shaking his head again and smiling a little; having felt somewhat silly for his overly cautious behavior. This was Harry's dad for crying out loud! He'd never do anything to hurt him.

"Hah, no. I guess not." He rubbed the back of his head again.

"Sorry, Mr. Osborn… I suppose a _little_ sip couldn't hurt." Peter reasoned; feeling all pleasantly tingly when he saw the warm smile the businessman gave him as he held the glass out a little further.

Peter took it and held it up to his face. He blushed a little as it dawned on him that he was about to share a glass with the one he had been seriously crushing on for over a year at least. The scent of the scotch hit his nose and he made a small face. It didn't smell very good, but it was a lovely dark shade of amber… maybe it would taste better than it smelled.

"Would you like a little help?" Norman couldn't help offering. The opportunity was just too good to pass up. Peter glanced up from the cup he held carefully in both hands into the stunning bluish green eyes that gazed right back into his.

"H-help? How?" He may be a science wiz and one heck of a hero, but when it came to social situations; especially ones dealing with a man he'd _frequently_ fantasized about, Peter Parker was utterly helpless to say the least.

"Yes, _help_." Norman replied in a silky voice that he noticed made the brunette shiver in what was obviously and surprisingly not fear. Hmm, perhaps this really was the chance he'd been waiting for? Better not let it go to waste.

The darkly dressed man effortlessly pushed himself from his current position and strode over to the chair; reaching out a hand and gently pulling Peter around to him like a puppeteer could to his favorite marionette. The lad moving before his mind registered the action, and not really caring even when it did.

"Just close your eyes, Peter." His crush told him. Peter felt his breath hitch but gave a tentative nod and did as he was told.

'_Heh, such a good boy…'_ Norman thought with a devilish smirk. He took the glass from the others hands and took a swig before setting it down on the edge of the desk. Then he placed a hand on either of the brunettes slender shoulders and leaned down; his eyes half lidded and his focus entirely on what he was about to do.

A warm, tingly feeling spread from where the taller man firmly yet gingerly held his shoulders and somehow it made him feel grounded, and calmed the nervous snakes writhing in his gut.

When their lips touched, it felt like a jolt of fiery electricity shot from where they connected and both found it to be quite enthralling. Peter gasped in surprise, and Norman took advantage of the chance to deepen the kiss and allow the amber liquid in his mouth to seep into the others.

He took it slow so as not to make the lad cough or choke of course, just letting him have enough to trickle over his tongue. Peter felt his body go tense when the older man kissed him, but found himself quickly melting into his ministrations. His tongue seeming to take on a mind of its own as it slid over Norman's.

Norman was more than pleased when the other began responding to his affections. And rewarded the other by giving Peter a little false hope that he might win the duel for dominance their tongues were currently engaged in.

Not that Peter gave a damn if he won or not, but he certainly did put up as good a fight as he could. Always the way it was when it came to such matters, so no surprise to either of them really. Osborn thoroughly enjoyed ravishing the young hero's mouth; exploring every nook and cranny of the decadent, hot cavern that was so _willingly_ offered up to him.

Peter wasn't sure how, but he understood this was supposed to be slow and sensual, and so he did his best not to act like an overly excited teenager; which was far more difficult than it sounded what with how unfathomably good a kisser Harry's dad was.

The taste of scotch and Norman was smooth and rich on his tongue. It burned the back of his throat when he swallowed every drop he could get; trying not to do so as eagerly as he felt.

His small yet nimble hands found their way inside of the suave mans trench coat and wound their way up his sides to clutch at the front of his suit as if it were a life preserver while he tried to get closer to him.

Peter found it odd that the mans own alluring flavor was far more intoxicating than the actual alcohol itself. And a needy mewl escaped him, only to be greedily swallowed up by Norman; whose arms wrapped themselves around his beautiful brunette like a serpent coiling about its prey.

The embrace felt comforting to Peter, and the thought that it might even hold a little possessiveness to it turned him on more than he ever assumed it would. The secret hero couldn't help wondering if maybe this was all just another one of his elaborate fantasizes, and he'd end up waking up with sticky boxers only to find that he was late for Harry's party… _God_ he hoped it wasn't a dream.

'_Please… just this once, let it be real.' _Peter thought pleadingly; whimpering softly when Norman nibbled his lower lip. The feeling of those sharp yet fake vampire fangs grazing over the sensitive flesh positively arousing.

And he shuddered with want when the sound earned him a low predatory growl from the man. The fangs Norman had on appeared to be the cool kind you could snap in over your canines like in some of the cool movies and felt almost real.

_Damn_… since when did the boy know how to make sexy sounds like _that_?! Every sound the teen made, every time Peter tried to pull him closer and clung to him in such a way, chipped away at Norman's self-control. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep from giving in and violating the lovely lad.

Norman reluctantly pulled away; resting his forehead against the others so they could catch their breath, after having given the brunette every last drop of the amber substance he could.

To his great pleasure, Peter gave the sweetest of protests and tried to swoop back in for more, only to be held in place by the hand that swiftly came up to cup his cheek. Striking blue eyes pouted up at him, and the man chuckled in a low and seductive manner that made his darling Peter's face redden.

"So…" He breathed softly, just loud enough for _his_ brunette to hear. "How did you enjoy it?" Oh geez, why did Mr. Osborn have to phrase it like that? Was he talking about the kiss or the scotch?! Damn it! This was confusing! Peter wasn't quite sure how to answer and found his face growing hotter by the second.

"I… Um… I don't know…" He answered truthfully, and Norman frowned a tad at this response, only to be delightfully surprised when the shorter of the two continued to speak.

"But… I hear the third time's the charm." Peter quipped bashfully; his eyes flicking up to gaze hopefully up into Norman's, and the man found himself gracing the other with a warm smile.

"I suppose we'll just have to test that theory then. Won't we." It was more a statement than a question, but Peter gave a happy little nod all the same before closing his eyes and leaning in halfway.

Norman chuckled; wondering how this shy little brunette could so easily sway him, as he gave him another kiss. This one more gentle than the last, but not staying that way for very long.

In truth, the auburn haired man had gained an interest in Peter Parker the day his son had mentioned some genius nerd at school who was constantly bullied and whom Harry felt sorry for. When one day, he saw a brown haired boy caught in the rain who was trying to fix his bike.

Harry saw what had caught his dad's interest and said "Hey, that's the kid I told you about!" which was when he ordered the driver to pull over and told Harry to offer the boy a ride.

When he saw how attractive the boy was despite his rain soaked attire, and learned how observant and respectful he was, on top of being intelligent and independent (many qualities he admired), Norman found that was when his attraction to the young Mr. Parker had started.

And from then on he set out to make sure Harry kept the boy around so that when he could, he would be able to enjoy the pleasure of Peter's company himself. The lad fit in so well among them, and seemed to sense the barriers that father and son had unknowingly built and was able to help them see passed them.

After so long, it seemed that he had developed more than just a simple liking of the lad. His affection went beyond seeing Peter as the son he'd always wanted and began to view him as more a potential mate who was so well suited to him that it was at times dumbfounding.

It wasn't long before Norman found himself sitting in the thankfully sturdy chair of his desk with the spidery young Parker straddling his lap as they made out. It was strange how seeing Peter in a replication of the black symbiote suit was such a turn on, but when he thought of how much he desired both the brunette and the powers of the symbiote, it did make sense that combining the thought of the two would be so arousing.

Hmm, he wondered how well Peter could handle a symbiote of his own? He'd probably be remarkable, Norman thought fondly. But perhaps an improved version of the creature would be better if ever he got the chance to give one to _his _blue eyed boy.

His strong hands slid over the suit. It didn't feel like a cheap costume. It felt very well made. He pulled back a moment to trail kisses down the brunettes jaw and neck; his boy tilting his head instinctively to the side to give Norman better access.

"Where did you get this outfit, Peter?" He rumbled low against the others tender flesh; the subtle vibrations and warm, moist breath feeling oh so good against his skin that Peter moaned softly and had to take a shaky inhale before he could answer.

"I-I made it, Sir." Heh, even when in such a ravishing state, the boy kept his manners. Norman rather liked that, as well as the fact that Peter was skilled enough to make such a fine costume as this one. The lad really had such hidden talents. He wondered what _else _those slender hands were capable of.

"My, what a _talented_ young man you are, _Peter Parker_." Norman purred beside his ear; causing the brunette to tremble and mewl wantonly. His eyes closed and those shapely hips rolling of their own accord against the older mans.

They both groaned at the friction between them and Peter repeated the action of grinding his clothed arousal against Norman's. The brunette felt his breath hitch at the bulge that was concealed by the charcoal black material and licked those slightly swollen lips of his at the thought of seeing it.

Norman watched how the horny teen ogled him and couldn't help finding it one hell of an ego booster. Having those once sweet and innocent baby blues now hazed darkly with lust and leering at him in such a lascivious manner was as addictive as the rest of the beautiful brunette.

The tentative stroking and light squeezing of his covered length snapped Norman out of his staring to find that Peter had found the courage to reach between them and stroke him. It seemed the lad was fascinated by the feel of one that wasn't his own and his curiosity outweighed any apprehension he may have felt otherwise.

Not that Norman minded, but if the other kept up the slow, firm ministrations, he might lose it and that could ruin this golden opportunity to give Peter a night he would never forget.

Reluctantly, he took ahold of Peter's hand; almost immediately regretting having done so by the kicked puppy look the young hero had on his face that made even a megalomaniac like Norman Osborn melt, as he was worried he may have done something wrong.

Norman eased away any fears the other may have had with a small smile; curling his fingers into that silky brown hair and pulling him down into a hungry kiss. Peter relaxed and maneuvered his hand so that instead of Norman holding his wrist, their fingers were intertwined.

Peter felt like his body was aflame with desire, and the only one who could make him feel better was Norman. He ached to do more than just kiss and touch. The young man looked at the other with pleading eyes.

"I-I can't take it anymore. I _need you_… _Norman_, please." Peter besought with such want and affection in his quiet voice that it stunned the man for a few seconds.

Sure, Peter thought it might be weird to say the others first name, but it just seemed to roll off so easily, and to the man in question, Osborn thought it trickled from the others luscious lips like the sweetest honey. So how could he refuse such a request…?

"Stand up and follow me." Osborn told him in a purr of a voice; though it held an air to it that one shouldn't argue that made Peter oblige by doing so. He stood up and stepped back; allowing Norman to stand as well.

He grasped Peter's hand and led him through the door at the side of the room of his office that took them into his bedroom. A room as elegant as everything else the man owned, though much darker in color; similar to his office, with shades of green and black everywhere.

Peter turned his head as he heard the door being locked behind them, but felt soothed by the grip the other had on his hand and followed him over to the four poster bed. The brunette felt very nervous and excited all at the same time. He couldn't believe this was happening, that he was in Norman Osborn's room no less!

"Get undressed." The deep, rich voiced man told him, and Peter began doing as he was told. Better not to look a gift horse in the mouth by acting like an overly shy teenager. He didn't want the older man to think ill of him.

He blushed when his hands fumbled with the hem of his skin tight costume pants, but after taking a quiet, shaky breath to try and compose himself, he managed to get them off. Norman watched with dark predatory eyes as the other stripped off the lower layer of clothing.

Peter had such sinewy legs for someone so young and seemingly a "nerd" at the school he attended. Perhaps it was from so many years of running away from bullies, Norman wondered briefly.

Due to how skin tight his suit was, most people didn't know that Spider-Man couldn't wear underwear since it would've shown, but his crush seemed quite pleased with the fact that he didn't have any one and quirked an amused brow at the teen; making Pete blush and feel so wonderfully exposed and vulnerable.

As he began to shed the top half of his attire; along with shoes and gloves, Peter realized that Mr. Osborn was doing so as well. Pulling off the trench coat and laying it over a chair before nonchalantly removing the rest; as if the brunette wasn't standing there and watching with hungry eyes.

Peter felt a bit messy compared to Norman. He had pulled off his costume and had it laying at his feet in a heap, while Norman had all of his folded neatly on a freakin' chair. But the older genius didn't seem to care, and merely gestured for Peter to get onto the bed while he went over to his bedside table.

Norman swiftly removed the false fangs from his mouth and tossed them into the draw before grabbing a little green bottle of lubricant. He found the secret hero sitting nervously on the edge of the bed; swinging his legs back and forth.

He gestured for the other to move back and so the lad did. Hmm, such a good listener… The youth seemed to move so wonderfully in synch with him and understand what to do. It was like it came natural.

"Lie down and spread your legs for me, Peter." Norman told him; standing before the teen. It was odd yet fitting how even when naked, Mr. Osborn could still demand authority and respect. Even if he looked a hell of a lot hotter while doing so.

Peter stared at the man. His body was lean and muscular; similar to his own but matured and more masculine. Like he was meant to be the dominating partner in a relationship. Spidey felt the tip of his arousal twitch as he looked at Norman's.

'_Wow… he's bigger than I thought…' _The teen hero thought in awe; wondering anxiously if that would even fit inside of him, and hoping it would. Sure, it was his first time and all, but he was determined to be brave and show that he wasn't some dorky, nerdy teenager who just wanted to screw around.

"Have you ever done this before?" Norman asked curiously as he settled himself comfortably between the teens slender legs. Peter shook his head; turning about five shades of red in the process.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me then? We don't have to if you don't want to." Probably not the smartest question to ask, but when it came to Peter, he couldn't help having a heart and a conscience to an extent.

"N-no!" Peter burst out; sitting up quickly and looking somewhat panic-stricken before clearing his throat and trying to act more mature. Norman thought it was an interesting reaction.

"I-I mean… I do want to. _E-especially_ with you…" Peter told him sincerely; looking like he could glow he was so red in the face. His eyes looking everywhere but at Norman. The man blinked and then regarded him. Taking his chin in his fingers to make the lad look at him.

"What do you mean especially with me?" At this Peter averted his eyes again and squirmed a little. It was then that realization dawned on the evil mastermind.

"Peter… do you… have a crush on me?" He couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice. It would explain why the brunette behaved as he did around him. Peter gave a shy nod and looked like he was afraid of being mocked and rejected.

Norman would have none of that, and swooped down upon the other like falcon on a mouse; capturing the other in a calm and affectionate kiss. Pulling just a hairs breath away from the other before he spoke.

"Then lie back, and let me show you just how fond I am of you, Peter." Peter shuddered and gasped as he complied; wanting to kiss the other some more, but finding the prospect of the others words to be far more provoking.

The taller man towered over the others smaller frame; one of his legs on either side of the others so that when he slicked his fingers with lube he could be in a better position to prod at the others virgin opening.

His brunette gasped quietly at the cool and strange feeling of being touched down there by someone other than himself. And Norman blinked in surprise when he saw how Peter instinctively bent his knees to better open himself up for him.

"Sure you haven't done this before, Peter?" Norman teased with a raised brow. Peter blushed and pouted.

"Well… only by myself…" He admitted. It wasn't as embarrassing as he thought it might be to confess that sort of thing to his crush. In fact, it seemed to arouse the other and earned him a few feather light kisses on his jaw as the first finger slipped in without as much discomfort as it would've if he'd never been fingered before.

"And what made you want to do it?" Norman asked quietly as he began working the adroit digit in and out of the teens body. Peter moaned and arched into the stimuli gorgeously; making the secret villain smirk and add another finger.

Peter hisses slightly; the feeling of fingers bigger and longer than his own stretching him quite new and a touch painful, but he definitely wasn't going to make the other stop.

"I, _mmmh_, was curious. Wanted to, _aah_, know how it felt." He breathed; trying not to moan as he spoke and failed. Norman was driving him crazy with how teasingly slow he was going and tried to push back against him. But a firm hand on his hips held him frustratingly in place.

"Who was it you thought about when you touched yourself like this?" Norman purred curiously; giving his fingers a sharp twist when Peter didn't answer right away and making the boy yelp pleasantly.

"Ah! I… I thought about you." Peter confessed; crying out beautifully when Osborn curled his fingers abruptly. Norman blinked and then grinned wickedly; very pleased with this answer as he began scissoring him.

"Please… I need you." Norman chuckled darkly at the others sweet begging and gave his neck a sharp bite. Peter moaned and leaned his head to the side. He got beaten up on a daily basis, so a little rough treatment of the sensual variety was a nice reprieve from what he was used to dealing with. Especially if Norman was the one administering it.

While he worked his way down his young lovers throat, Norman removed his fingers from that supple body to slick himself up. Wonderfully willowy legs wrapped themselves around his waist when Norman positioned himself at Peter's virgin entrance to urge him on.

Norman took a moment to gaze down at the lovely young man in his bed before taking the plunge. He pushed slowly and steadily into the brunettes untried body; pausing every now and then to let him adjust before continuing until he was buried to the hilt in that _heavenly_ tight heat.

It was all he could do to keep still and from ravishing the boys brains out. He took a few steadying breaths, not wanting to lose himself just yet. Peter felt like he might dissolve at any moment from this surreal dream and back into his usually crappy reality; his fingers clutching at the bedspread for something to keep him grounded right here so he wouldn't have to wake up.

When those legs tightened around his waist and he felt Peter trying to push back against him, he began to set a slow and deliciously torturous rhythm; thrusting in and out of the others sinuously sinful body so as to draw out their pleasure for as long as he could.

"Mmmn, M-Mr. Osborn…" Peter moaned breathlessly; his fair skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat as he tossed his head back to try and catch his breath. Norman leaned down to capture those slightly swollen lips in a passionate kiss.

"Call me Norman." He told the other in between kisses. This made Peter pretty happy, and he smiled into the kiss and reached up to run his hands up and down every bit of the older mans body that he could reach.

After a few minutes of some slow, sweet loving, Peter began begging for more. So Osborn unhooked those spindly legs from around his waist and put them over his shoulders.

Peter inhaled sharply at this new position because it allowed his lover to penetrate him deeper and hit that glorious bundle of nerves that made him see white. Norman watched for that reaction and angled himself to hit that spot with every thrust so he could hear the brunette crying out his name like a prayer.

Their rhythm became rougher, harder and faster as Norman soon lost himself in the throes of passion and found all control gone from him. Peter's lower back lifted up a little from the force of their activities and he hoped his healing factor would save the bruises undoubtedly forming on his hips with the way Norman's fingertips dug in for last so that when he woke up later he would have a reminder that the man he had fallen in love with had indeed made love to him.

Norman wasn't sure what had come over him, but he knew it was brought about by his affection for his darling brunette. He couldn't get enough of him; leaving love bites and hickeys on every bit of flesh he could and bruises where he gripped the others firm buttocks.

"You know Peter, I think about you too." Norman breathed lewdly into the brunettes ear; causing a pleasant chill to run through his body.

"I think about ways to get you over here. And about how cute you looked that day we found you drenched in rain on the side of the road." He slid a hand to Peter's forgotten and aching need and slowly began to stroke it in time with his own thrusts; making the teen pant and murmur something that sounded like "Oh God".

"You looked _so vulnerable _that day Peter." He purred silkily.

"If Harry hadn't been in the car that day and I had known who you were, we might've done this _much sooner_." An almost sob of a whimper as Peter jerked his head to the side; arching his back as he tried to find a way to push back into the steely length impaling him and the hand stroking him.

"Do you even _know_ how trying it is for me to keep from jumping you every time I see you? Always looking so shy and sweet." He gave his young lover a particularly rough thrust.

"And you think you can just waltz up into my office, looking like you did, without going unmolested?" His purr became more of a growl; his thumb rubbing merciless little circles over Peter's leaking slit and causing those soulful blue eyes to glisten with tears, as the maddening pleasure began to overwhelm him.

No one had ever spoken to him in such a way before, much less touched him like this while they did it! He wasn't sure he could take much more. His stomach began feeling funny and a pressure was building at the base of his spine.

"_Mmmnh_, I hope not!" Peter breathed wantonly as he curled his fingers into the blanket beneath them. Norman quirked a brow and smirked. He would've chuckled if he hadn't been so close to release.

All of a sudden a surge of pleasure racked Peter's body, and he closed his eyes as they rolled back into his head; that lithe frame of his convulsing from the best orgasm he'd ever experienced as he cried out his lovers name.

The others blissfully spasming muscles sent Norman over the edge as well, and Peter felt stream after stream of white hot liquid filling his tight insides and splashing against his inner walls; intensifying his orgasm and making him wish it wouldn't end.

After a few more thrusts, Norman managed to detangle himself, for the most part, from the others spidery limbs so as not to collapse from sheer exhaustion on top of him. He laid beside Peter and pulled him into a possessive embrace. Sex had never been _that_ good before… It was like the brunette was made for him!

Peter murred adorably and nuzzled his face against Norman's chest; resting his ear against the others heart to hear its soothing beating as the two lay there and basked in the afterglow.

He didn't want to think about whether or not this was a dream or a one night stand, Peter just wanted to live in the moment and enjoy it. His arms coiled and tightened around his older lover and Norman sensed his unease.

"You know, Peter…" The teens ears perked up as he peered to look at Norman.

"If you want to, whenever you come over, you can tell your Aunt May you're having a sleepover with Harry." The devilish man smirked as he pulled up Peter's face to his with a finger on his chin and gave him a quick kiss.

"A pity you can't stay every night though." Peter blinked.

"Wait… is this your way of asking to go steady?" The teens odd comment made him chortle and ruffle that sex mussed brunette hair.

"You really are a clever boy, aren't you?" Norman teased, and Peter laughed before sticking his tongue out and burying his face back against the warm, broad chest.

"Then my answer is yes. And also… um…" The young hero paused as he peered back up at Norman; making the man eye him bemusedly.

"Yes Peter?" The brunette grinned and gave Norman a little kiss that was slow and chaste; his face dusted a pink hue.

"Happy Halloween, Norman." Peter told him; his words holding more meaning and affection behind them than it would had it been said by anyone else. It warmed Norman's heart and he couldn't help the loving smile that graced his lips that only Peter could bring out of him.

"Happy Halloween, Peter." He pulled his brunette flush against him and nuzzled the top of his head. They stayed like that for a long while, and Norman heard the soft breathing of the other to signal he had fallen asleep.

With a quick kiss to the lads forehead, he pulled away just enough to reach the phone on his bedside table. He contacted Peter's Aunt and told her the party had tired out Peter and so as to keep the boy safe, he offered to let him sleepover with Harry.

May thought it was very sweet and said since it was the weekend, he could come home Sunday evening if he wanted. Norman told her it was much appreciated and hung up.

He pulled the covers over them and grinned as Peter snuggled closer with a cute little mewl; quite pleased with how they had a whole weekend together to enjoy. This particular party had turned out to be the best one he'd ever thrown, and he couldn't help hoping Peter would be around for any and all others that would take place.

They hadn't exactly exchanged I love you's yet, but their relationship was still young and they had plenty of time for that. But that didn't mean they didn't feel that way for one another.

If there was one thing Norman was positive of though, it was that he wasn't about to let his precious Peter Parker go any time soon…

* * *

**_~The End~_**

* * *

**The end! LOL! Anyways, I hope ya'll liked this. Happy Halloween as well! X3**

**I'm thinking of doing a little spin-off of this where I show a pairing of Harry and Venom Lmfao and how they had fun at the party. Don't know yet. But if I write one I'll definitely post a note on here. But you can always just put me on Author Alert to make it easier. Up to you. :)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: As mentioned, I actually DID write the Venom/Harry fic I just mentioned here and in my notes above. Enjoy and don't forget to review! XD**

**First time writing a Norman/Peter pairing for this show. Hope I wrote them well. I mean, Norman may be screwy in the head, but he DOES have some good in him. Plus I always loved the Norman/Peter and Goblin/Spidey pairing. XD**

**Also, no, Norman doesn't know Peter is Spider-Man LOL but if you ever watched the episode "Carnage" you'll get why he thought Peter would make a wonderful candidate for a symbiote.**

**I am tempted to make a sort of sequel to this, BUT seeing as how easily distracted and/or busy I can get, we'll just have to wait and see how that works out. But if you follow me on here via Author Alert you'll know whenever I post it. :)**

**Remember to review to show the love! X3**


End file.
